


True north

by KiriJones



Series: Clocks [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Joffrey raised by Ned, Alternate Universe, C plus J equals J, Gen, Gerion found Brightroar, He and Robert are always in a drinking competition, He leads a motley crew it's safe to say, Imagine a world were Cersei and Tyrion can somewhat almost never but sometimes do get along, It has been twelve years since they left Westeros, MADNESS!, N plus A equals OMC, Ned is the Lord Comamander of the Company of the Rose, Robert and Denys followed him to Essos, So did Jorah, This was supposed to be a two shot, Treating canon like guidelines instead of rules, Tyrion eventually showed up and now runs the books, and Sandor may be there as well, and don't always want to kill each other, and is best bros with Robert and Denys and Elbert, and is married to Cersei, and that went right out the window, and to spite Tywin he joined his wayward niece in exile with said sword, fight me!!!!!!, so many tags because I am too lazy to write a prequel, this is a crackfic, warning Lyanna and Rhaegar are not thought of kindly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Ned Stark leads the Company of Roses in Essos. The Quiet Wolf is feared and deadly.Cersei Stark is his beautiful and ruthless wife who is just as feared as her husband is respected.Their secret marriage at the Tourney of Harrenhal and subsequent voluntary exile has become the stuff of song.Robert Baratheon, once heir to the Stormlands now fights alongside his friends and leaves a trail of bastards in his wake.Denys Arryn, as skilled with the strong as he is with the ladies. He decided to follow his friends rather than face a dull life as a lord.Harlon Snow, the seventeen year old son of Ned Stark comcieved when he was fifteen. With his black hair, violet eyes, and skill with a sword the young man is wild and lives for battle.Thirteen Joffrey Rivers, a Lannister through and through with his blonde hair, green eyes, and the ruthless nature shared by his mother and grandfather. Devoted to his family he shows promise to become a brutal tactician.(Or Ned and Cersei created a scandal and have made a home for themselves in Essos. When a summons arrives from Brandon, now finally Lord of Winterfell, will the pair be temped to return to Westeros?)





	True north

The summons comes just after a brutal compaign in Mareen they barely managed to win. They are all sitting around a table looking sleep deprived and slightly worse for wear. 

Her younger brother is nursing a cup of wine even after a night of whores and even more booze. Despite this fact his green and back eyes are alight with curiosity and an intelligence Cersei would never admit to admiring. After joining them almost nine years prior Tyrion Lannister has made a name for himself as a shrewd and clever man who has tripled their income and is not to be underestimated. He is also the o key member of her family aside from Uncle Gerion her children have ever met. And despite his many flaws Tyrion loves Joffrey and Harlon fiercely. 

Her uncle is beside her brother. He is missing an eye and has a scar spanning from his right ear to the edge of his mouth. It makes for a demonic looking smile. Brightroar hangs at his side. His still blonde hair is shorn short and his remains eye flickers around the table taking in the reactions of all. Gerion will go with the majority. He lives for the thrill of battle and to vex Tywin Lannister.

Robert Baratheon looks like he about to explode into a rage. His moods are as mercurial as the weather of Shipbreakers Bay. His large stature and powerful body make his a formidable warrior and his temperament make him ideal to lead. He has the charisma to inspire men. Robert was born for battle. Peace makes him uneasy and idle. The only things constant about him are his devotion to his bastards and to Eddard Stark. For Ned Robert left behind thr Stormlands and followed his across and ocean. And for her husband Cersei knows Robert would wage a war and kill every last dragon. Most of the time she and Robert clash but his devotion to her husband is the one thing they have in common.

Denys Arryn, once known as the Darling as the Vale. The man who came with them after his wife and child died in the birthing bed. The man who with his dashing looks has charmed many a maiden. His is skilled with a blade and a peacemaker. He is the one people will listen to when Ned is brooding or Robert is raging. 

Her husband sits beside her. Those grey eyes are all cold as ice as he looks at the letter on the table. Richard Stark is dead and Brandon Stark has become the Lord of Winterfell. And just as he promised all those years ago he has summoned them home. He told Cersei once that when he had the power and the means he would bid them come home. It appears snow is the time. The Wild Wolf of Winterfell loves Ned as much as he hates his younger sister. The pack survives he writes begin them to return. But Cersei thinks they have formed a pack across an ocean all on their own.

A pack made of the Company of Roses, those second sons who followed Ned from the North, a small amount from the Vale and Stormlands, some of the ferocious and brutish mountain clans from both the Vale and the North who call her husband the Ned and are about as civilized as the Dothraki. 

Even after all of these years sometimes she still can't tell what her husband is thinking. It both thrill and unnerves her. He stands tall and broad. Not as big as Robert or as lean as Denys. Battle has shaped her husband into a warrior known across the continent. The Quiet Wolf who even is Essos is as cold as the snows of his homeland. He is devoted father and husband. He loves Harlon no different than Joffrey. He is the only man who hasn't sought to tame or use her. He knows about Jamie. And still he chose to stay.

and no matter what he chooses Cersei will follow. She may yell and claw and fight but she will follow him. And a part of her hopes he chooses to stay in this land she has come to love. But another more cruel and sadistic part of her hopes they go back to Westeros. And upon their return she will show everyone what they have become. 

She will show Ashara Dayne the man and son she lost. She will show her father how mighty she is. She will prove Jamie wrong. And all will tremble before them. A lioness and her wolf and pack and pride. Yes. It would be a tale for the ages. 


End file.
